This invention relates to a video cassette holder and more particularly to a video cassette holder which is mounted on the back of a picture frame.
There are many instances wherein both still photographs and video cassettes are utilized to remember or commemorate special occasions such as trips, conventions, group meetings, etc. A problem associated with having both a still photograph and a video cassette of such an occasion is that the photograph and video cassette become separated.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a combination picture frame and video cassette holder.
A further object of the invention is to provide a video cassette holder mounted on the back of a picture frame which does not interfere with the aesthetic qualities of the picture frame.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination picture frame and video cassette holder which conveniently stores the video cassette.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.